ShadowClan Nursery
This is the ShadowClan Nursery where the ShadowClan queens and kits can nurse and chat. IRC Channel: #wikia-shadowclan'snursery Current Queens Rainwing white she-cat with bluish tail and paws and amber eyes. Roleplayed by ddevans96z Mate: Unknown Status: Nursing Duskkit, Bluekit, Snowkit, and Dragonkit. Snowspirit- snow-white she-cat with very pale gray eyes. Role played by Leaf. Mate: Unknown Status: Expecting Irispetal honey-cream she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Shadeflower. Mate:Berryflame Status:Expecting Pansyfur longhaired brown and white she-cat. Roleplayed by Clarrissa. Mate:Coldshadow Status:Nursing Brightkit and Mintkit. Current Kits Pansyfur's Kits: Brightkit Mintkit Chat Snowspirit:I need a rest*curles up and goes to sleep* Hollykit runs around the nusery she starts running to her nest but she falls on Snowspirit Hollykit quickly runs out of the nursery before she wakes *snowspirit woke up* Who has ruffled my fur?! *glares out the nursery where Hollykit was running around* (snowspirit is going to have her kits now!!!!!!!!) Snowspirit girked and bared her teeth the kits are coming!!!! (i'm not going to do it) Snowspirit: Get the medicine cat NOW! (SOrry to tell you but no ones in here OHHHHHHHHHH NOOO!! -Adder) Sparkfire rushed in. "Snowspirit?" his golden eyes widened, and he rushed to the medicine cat den, returning with some of Lionflame's herbs when he realized that the medicine cat and his apprentice were not in camp. Snowspirit: Do you know what to do? (i'm not doing it) "I feel pretty confident, don't worry." Sparkfire had been at Skycloud's kitting, and had watched Lionflame closely. Now, he was pretty sure he could deliver Snowspirit's kits safely. After about an hour of labor, Sparkfire sat back on his haunches, breathing a sigh of relief. "You've done it, Snowspirit. You're kits are beautiful," he gazed at the tiny bundles suckling at Snowspirit's belly. Snowspirit: They are lovely.(there are two, 1 she-cat and 1 tom.) I will name him Silverkit and her Solfkit(is solfkit a weird name? I'll change it if you like) (First of all, there are waaaayyyy too many Silver's on this wiki; and there already is a Silverkit in WindClan. Second, what does "solf" mean? It doesn't seem to be a word, my computer is trying to spell check it - Nightfall) (fine. It's suppost to be SOFT. misspelling. XP His name can be bumblekit. you happy? Leafy) (Sure, she can be Softkit. And look I'm sorry about Silverkit but there's no need to get short with me. Bumblekit is much better, it's more unique. Silverkit is a unique name of course, but not here. We've got Silversong, Silverkit, Silverstripe, Silverfern, and Silverdapple - Nightfall) (I say 'you happy' to EVERYONE. no need to get upset. Leafy) (I'm not upset, Leafy. And I can quote, you said "You happy?" when you were talking to me. I could only assume that you were addressing me. It's nothing to get so worked up about, Bumblekit is a precious name in my opinion. What are their descriptions? - Nightfall) Pansyfur ran in, gasping for breath. "Where's Skykit?? Oh no, there's a massive hole in the wall! A badger must have got her!" she collapses in a pile, in her nest, shellshocked. Category:ShadowClan